


Olympic Lust

by HeroicallyDeficient



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Momentary anal sex., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Slight anal sex?, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicallyDeficient/pseuds/HeroicallyDeficient
Summary: Diana Prince has been living with her long lost brother, Jason, for a few months now. Things get whacky.
Relationships: diana prince/jason prince
Kudos: 4





	Olympic Lust

**Author's Note:**

> More or less set in the DC comics universe, with some changes. Diana resembles the movie version more, and as twins, so would Jason, at least coloring wise. Apologize if it's not great, my first fanfiction. Might continue this at some time.

Diana Prince, the goddess of a woman she was, was frustrated. It had been a few months since she brought her long lost twin brother to come and live with her, after decades of separation. At first it had been rocky, getting to know each other, learning to live together. Small fights formed because of the constant time spent together, although the apartment she lived in was quite large, even that seemed too small at times. Thankfully, they'd grown more used to each other after a while. But that didn't solve her problems. It had been a few months since she'd brought him to live with her, it had also been a few months since she'd had a good fuck. Diana knew how it sounded, how dumb it was to be so frustrated, her, a demigoddess, over a lack of sex. It was ridiculous, but it was true. At first she'd merely blown off the thoughts, the memories of her trysts with her group of super friends. The night she and the Batman had let their combined lusts come through, or when she and Superman's godly bodies fought for dominance over one another. But the more days she was horny, the more days she went sexless, the more the thoughts came to mind, and the more intensely. They'd switched from memories, to dreams, and she'd use her fingers to drive herself to pleasure all night, imagining herself being pounded relentlessly by the likes of the Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern. Other times, it was tasting the beauties of the League, Black Canary, Zatanna, she'd dreamed many times of burying her face between their legs, pleasuring them until they moaned her name. But they were all just dreams, and eventually they'd lost their.. delight. The feeling had grown duller. She wanted sex, with another person, the warmth of a lover pressed against her, their sweaty bodies molding together...

Diana shook her head. _Snap out of it_, she said to herself. _You're Wonder Woman, you're stronger than the simple lusts of Aphrodite. _The demigod found herself smirking, a small laugh escaping her lips, the realization that she was a goddess, who was feeling powerless to base emotions like lust, was so amusing. She was stronger than this. Unfolding her legs out from under her, and placing the book she'd stopped reading a while ago onto the table next to her, she climbed out of the comfortable armchair she sat in, and started a slow walk to the kitchen. As an Amazon, she wasn't ashamed of her body, nor shy to show it off, even living with her brother, she'd not changed what she'd walk around the house in. Currently, a pair of comfortable panties, and a loose fitting tank top that occasionally slid too far and revealed a hint (and being honest, sometimes more) of her nipple was what she wore, with some nearly knee high fluffy socks to keep her feet warm. Not that that really bothered her, she was a goddess after all, warmth, cold, none of it really got to her anyways. But, they were comfortable. 

Stepping into the kitchen/dining room of the apartment, and noticing her brother sitting at the table, glass of water in hand. He really was quite handsome, she had to admit. Being twins, she almost took that as a compliment herself. His strong jawline, tan skin, deep brown hair, and warm brown eyes were certainly attractive features. And he certainly kept in great shape, both of them did, their bodies were chiseled, sculpted. Godly. "I was thinking of ordering in, Italian maybe?" She asked him, stepping towards the microwave, placing a mug of water in it to heat up. He had seemed to be zoning out, staring down at the wooden table top out of space, before she spoke up, shaking him back to reality.

"Sounds fine to me, I'm sure you know what's best," Jason responded to her, his voice soft, "I was just going to take a shower, shouldn't be too long, if you plan on placing the order now."

Diana nodded to him, before turning her head to search her cabinets for the box of teabags, eventually digging it out and holding them by the strings in her fingers, bouncing them absentmindedly. She heard Jason get up, picking up the glass of water from the table momentarily, gulp the remaining liquid down, and placing it on the counter next to the sink. She turned her head to face him as he left, not really thinking of anything in particular as she watched as he made his way down the hallway, and stepped into the bathroom. She was shaken from her unusually empty thoughts by the beeping of the Microwave. How long had she been watching the hallway? She'd set the timer for two minutes, surely she hadn't been lost in thought that long. Turning her way back to the microwave, she pulled out the mug, shut the microwave door, and placed her teabags in it, leaving it on the counter to steep. Suddenly, she noticed she'd been biting her lip since the moment he left, and groaned at something she wasn't entirely sure what it was. 

_What is going on with me lately?_ Diana's inner monologue asked, as the sound of the shower running began. Her hand, which had been resting on the counter, slowly faded from its resting place as she took a single slow, silent step away from the counter. The raining sound of the shower got louder as she slowly approached the bathroom, not even sure what she was going to do once she got there. Her mind felt foggy, and her heart beat with a strange sense of anticipation. Once she got to the door, Diana felt almost.. relieved, to find there was a crack in it, that it wasn't fully shut. _A few months with no sex, and I'm almost spying on Jason in the shower.. _she said incredulously in her mind, but nevertheless didn't stop, pressing her chest against the door frame, she peered through the crack. Unfortunately, the majority of the room was hidden by the mostly closed door. Diana then was forced to face the fact she was disappointed. And decide how far she was willing to go with this strange new path her curiosity was taking. And decide she did.

Carefully gripping the edge of the door, she gently pushed it open a bit more, the steam from the hot shower a sudden surprise for her. And once again, she slowly peered around the edge of the door. _Oh.. my... gods.. _She nearly gasped, just holding back from the surprise. _It's.. It's so big.._ Jason's nude body was on full display to her, head tilted up to the ceiling and eyes closed, she felt confident she wouldn't be caught staring at his sculpted muscled, chiseled abs, and.. my gods, his cock. It was flaccid, hanging from his crotch, slightly swaying as he so subtly moved to keep his balance. She guessed it had to be 6 inches soft, and thick, she couldn't even imagine what it looked like hard. And then he grabbed it, placing his other hand on the tile wall, he slowly began to stroke himself. _I wonder if he's thinking about m-_, she cut herself off, _surely not. But I wonder who.._ Her previous attempts to imagine the monster hard were pale in comparison to the real thing as it grew in his hand, which gripped tightly around the growing shaft. As her mind began to wander, she didn't even notice her hand snaking down her body, to her pantyline, and sliding underneath them. Diana's fingers brushed through her pubic hair as they made their way to the heat between her legs. Watching as he jerked his shaft off, a soft moan escaping his lips, she softly began to rub at her pussy, almost in time with his strokes. A quiet gasp did escape her lips as she found out how wet she was, the fabric of her panties sticking to her body, until her adventuring hand slid between. 

She began to imagine herself plunging down onto it forever, salivating at the thought of how full it could make her. She'd now long forgotten of stealth, moaning softly at her imaginings, hopes, almost, of a possible future. Pushed aside was the strap of her tank top, as she squeezed her breast in her hand, imagining it was him doing so, as she pressed a couple of fingers into her tight depths, and began to finger herself. She closed her eyes, holding her head back as she imagined him pressing her against the wall, roughly pounding his massive beast inside of her, without a second for her to adjust, to accommodate the length. She sees herself squeezing tightly, looking into his eyes as he looks into hers, fingers tied in his hair as he pounds upwards into her needy hole with the strength of Heracles himself. Then she imagines how good it would feel to be filled to the brim with his cum, as he continues to pound into her, shooting rope after rope into her, all the while she'd be cumming many times on him. Then he'd pull out of her, and roughly shove her to her knees, and command she clean his cum off of his cock. To which she'd obviously comply, taking him further in her throat than anyone before.. And then she'd happily prepare for round two, where he'd-

But she was shook out of her daydreams, so close to finishing there, by a hand brushing across her cheek, and a voice, "Diana.. What could you be thinking of..?" She slowly opened her eyes, to see her brother, a few inches taller than her, staring down, hand resting on the side of her face as his own face was merely inches from hers. He was still soaking wet, having noticed her watching him, pleasuring herself to him, and gotten out to join her. Her mouth was left agape for a moment, unsure of what to say. Had she just ruined their relationship? Was creeping on him in the shower something he wouldn't like? Before she could speak, he began again, "Would you like an extra set of hands..?" Jason asked lovingly, a small smile on his face as he looked down into her eyes.

"Y-Yes.. Yes." She steadied her voice, ignoring the suddenness of the situation, the surprise, as her battle training had taught her, "As I'm sure you would." She smirked, the hand that had been pressed into her panties, fingering herself, was suddenly placed onto his cock, grabbing it none too gently, her confident smirk never wavering. 

Jason gasped at the feeling, as Diana slowly slid her fingers up the length, rubbing along the tip, her pointer finger sliding across the slit, collecting some precum that had began to ooze out, and bringing it to her lips. No way was he letting her take the control of the situation. He grabbed her panties, pushing them down to her knees, and without breaking eye contact with her, ran his finger across her soaking labia, a grin creeping onto his face. "You enjoyed that, hm? Watching me pleasure myself? I can tell. You're so wet.." Somehow his words just aroused her even more, and she began to retort when he sank his middle finger into her hole, drawing a sudden gasp from her as she maintained eye contact. Her grip on him tightened, and once he'd fully implanted his finger inside of her, she started slowly stroking his cock, taking a slight break from their intense eye fucking, and watching how the foreskin almost rolled up the head, and around, before she slid it back down, revealing it again. It looked so good, like the best one she'd ever seen.

"A-ah, Jason.. You're, you're blessed by the gods.." She stated, forming her sentence around the pleasure of his finger, gripped tightly by her vaginal muscles, moving in and out of her. "This.. Ah. This is godly.." 

Jason smirked cockily in return, "Is that what you were thinking about..? How it'd feel deep inside of you? Places no one else has ever been?"

"Yes," she gasped out, "How much you'd stretch me out.."  
  
"Do you want it? Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Diana?" She nodded hurriedly, her composure once again gone. "No, tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I.. I.." She looked up from his cock, eyes meeting once again, pleading. "I want you to fill me, stretch me out around this godly thing, and in the end.. Leave me full of your cum."   
  


His finger slid out of her tight pussy, and he leaned in to kiss her, their tongues meeting, dancing against each other, as he grabbed his shaft, knocking her hand away. Using his other arm to lift her leg up, holding it, the crease of her knee resting on his arm, he ran the thick head along her slit, up and down, teasingly, until she let out a moan into the kiss, a needy moan. And he decided to appease her wishes, all of them. The head of Jason's godly cock pressed intimidatingly against her hole, which seemed so small in comparison, and he began to press himself inside, her snug walls forming around his tip, melding around him. Diana had to break away from the kiss to release a loud moan, throwing her head back, which gave Jason access to her neck, where he began to place kisses, small nibbles, signs of affection and lust. While one of her hands was tangled in his hair, the other was on his back, pressing into his shoulder blade as he filled her. He was going slow, not to allow her to adjust to something his size, but to tease her. And so she did what she thought was best, picking the leg she supported herself with up, her power of flight keeping her up right as she wrapped it tightly around his waist, and then dropped her flight, as she was suddenly filled with all.. 9, 10 inches of Jason's godly cock. And gods, how much it stretched her out. She couldn't do anything but moan as he reshaped her insides with his length. Jason himself groaned lustfully, grabbing a tight grip on her muscular ass, as she took all of him in one fell swoop. 

"Needy.. Needy.. Couldn't wait, hm?" He asked her, lips pressed to her neck, as he slowly pulled back, over half of his length out of her, "I'll give you what you want." And then he pounded harshly up into her needy hole.

"OH GODS!" Diana screamed, fingernails digging into his back, as he repeated the motion, her tight walls clinging to his shaft like they couldn't live without it. They needed it filling her.

And Jason began to set a rhythm, slowly, teasingly pulling out, before hammering back into her tight body. He loved the way her tits bounced as he fucked her roughly, they were so enticing. Well, all of her was. Jason let go of her leg, which she promptly wrapped around him as well, and he grabbed another handful of her ass in that hand, squeezing tightly, pulling her body up as he pulled back, then throwing it down with all of his Herculean strength. She panted in his ear as he repeatedly fucked into her, moaning incessantly, saying his name. It was Elysium to him.

"You're a godly whore, naught but a clone of Aphrodite herself, hm?" He whispered into her ear, spanking her ass harshly, eliciting a shout from her. "You're gorgeous, you feel so fucking good around my dick.."

"FUCK!" She said simply, "F-fuck me! By the gods.. You stretch me so much! Entirely too much, it's too good!" Diana surely had alerted her neighbors to her current escapades, not that they hadn't heard her before, it had just been a while. 

Her invulnerable body met his unstoppable force, as he pounded her into the doorframe of her bathroom, the wet slapping sounds of their cores meeting filling his ears like the music of the Graces. He was so incredibly deep inside of her she almost couldn't believe it, couldn't believe she could take anything this deep, but it still felt like a perfect fit. Like it was meant to be. The crack of wood didn't get his attention at first, only when it kept sounding off did he recognize the doorframe was being bashed to pieces by their Greek romance. She didn't care, she didn't want it to stop, didn't want him to stop, and so when he pulled away from the wall, and pulled his cock out of her, she was upset, and didn't want to unlatch her legs. Then her mind cleared enough to understand his progression, and unhooked her legs from his waist, standing up shakily on her own two feet. 

"Get on your hands and knees, show me this beautiful ass I've been admiring for weeks in its full glory." And she complied, she wanted it back in her, so badly. Climbing to her hands and knees, and turning her head back to look at him, she wiggled her fit ass at him. It was perfect, not small, not too large, and he walked behind her, placing his hands on it in its naked glory. His thumb brushed against her asshole, and she began to worry he was going to try and shove that monster into her ass. Sure, she'd done anal before, but with guys much smaller than Jason. Diana wasn't sure she could take his cock up her ass. But then she felt his cockhead brush against her pussy again, nuzzling against the entrance, before he leaned down to her ear. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't feel your legs. And then I'm going to fill you to the brim with my cum, Diana, and leave you wanting more." And then he thrust his entire length into her, filling her up completely with his godly cock once again, which left her moaning out once again.

"Gods yes! Do that, please, fuck me," She shouted into the floor, feeling as he pulled out of her, no longer teasingly slow as before, but quickly, and hammered back into her, causing her toes to curl from the pure pleasure it brought her to be entirely bottomed out by her godly twin. One of his hands found hold on her waist, as he thrust in and out of her tight cavern with an intensity he didn't even knew he had. Never before had sex felt this good. His lap crushed against her ass, their bodies slapping together at a speed that a normal human couldn't handle. "OH FUCK!" And then it was Jason's turn to moan, as she came for the first time tonight, her already tight pussy literally squeezing him as he tried to keep up his pace, pulsating around him, squeezing so tightly pulling back was a struggle. But he was a god, and she was a goddess, and they were going to fuck like it. Powering through the unimaginable tightness, his cock continued to pound her sweet amazonian pussy, the short, trimmed hair around her pussy was almost soaked with her juices, juices that also decorated his cock. 

"I'm- AH! I'm going to cum again, s-soon!" Diana moaned out, the warmth of her body radiating, their bodies soon being drenched in sweat. His hips pounded into her own, with no remorse for how sore both of their bodies were going to be afterwards, no let up. Looking down at the joining of their bodies, as he pulled out, her lips were visibly gripping onto his cock, dragging along it as he hammered into her body. Then she came again, the same unimaginable tightness wrapping around him once again, as she screamed out in pleasure. Jason buried himself into her balls deep, as he began to join her in orgasm. She let out a gleeful laugh at how good it felt to feel the ropes of hot, steaming, godly cum shoot into her womb. After the initial shot, he had began to pound into her, all the while still cumming inside of her tight pussy. 

"Take- Take it all, you godly whore!" He shouted out of pure lust, hammering into her, as cum even began seeping out while he pounded into her. There was a throbbing of his cock with every release, and it didn't end until her entire pussy was filled with so much cum it pushed his cock out, the tip sliding out of her pussy with a _pop_ sound, as her legs gave out, and she fell prone on the floor. Jason gasped, trying to regain a breath he didn't even realize he'd lost, as he grabbed his cock in his hand, not yet softening, and rubbed the tip against her ass cheeks, spreading cum along them, and pressed it against the sweet brown pucker of her asshole. 

"W- You're insatiabl- AH!" She shouted as her receptive asshole somehow allowed entry to his massive cockhead, spreading her tight pucker as he slid it inside of her. The feeling was indescribable, her asshole stretching to the max as he slowly slid inch after inch into her. "Oh my gods.. you.. oh gods.." She moaned, and bit her lip as he pressed his hips against hers, his entire dick inside of her tight asshole. It was unbelievable how naughty it felt, even with her pussy flooded with his godly sperm, searching for nothing but eggs to fertilize. Jason pulled back, all but the tip out of her, the tight grip of her asshole a beautiful sight, as he pushed back inside.  
  
"Aren't you just a secret ass slut, hm? You love this." 

"Yes! Yes I do. Will you fuck my ass?" Diana asked her twin, as his cock was buried deep into her tight ass.  
  
Then she felt him pull back, and thought she might get her wish, until he pulled it all the way out, and rested his member between her ass cheeks. "W-What? Why did you pull out?" She said, as she turned her head to look back at the man.

"I told you I was going to leave you wanting more." Jason grinned, leaning forwards to catch her lips with his own, planting a loving kiss to them. 

"That's.. That's rotten, Jason.." Diana angrily spoke, breaking from their kiss.

He smirked again, rolling her onto her back, and laying on the floor of the hallway next to her. "That was.. wonderful."  
  
"It was.." She spoke dreamily, as she felt some of the cum, most held inside by her tight vaginal muscles, leak out. This was definitely how gods were made, "It'll be better next time."

"And why's that, Diana?" He asked, grabbing her breast in his hand, thumbing her dark nipple. 

"Because next time, I'm going to be in charge." 


End file.
